ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Award
The Harvey Awards are given for achievement in comic books. Named for writer-artist Harvey Kurtzman, the Harvey Awards were founded by Gary Groth in 1988, president of the publisher Fantagraphics, to be the successor to the Kirby Awards that were discontinued in 1987."Newswatch: Kirby Awards End In Controversy", The Comics Journal #122 (June 1988), pp. 19-20. The Harvey Awards are now nominated by the Harvey Awards Nomination Committee . The winners are selected by an open vote among comic-book professionals. The Harveys are no longer affiliated with Fantagraphics. The Harvey Awards Executive Committee is made up of unpaid volunteers, and the Awards are financed through sponsorships."Sponsors" Harvey Awards official site. Retrieved May 3, 2013. Since their inception, the awards have been presented at various comic book conventions such as the Chicago Comicon, the Dallas Fantasy Fair, Wondercon, the Pittsburgh Comicon, the MoCCA Festival, the Baltimore Comic-Con, and the New York Comic Con. History The Harvey Awards were created as an industry award voted on entirely by comics professionals (as opposed to awards such as the Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Awards and the Eagle Awards, which were also voted on by fans). The new awards established several categories that were new from their predecessor the Kirby Awards, including awards for inking, lettering, coloring, and production design.C. M. "Behind the Harveys," The Comics Journal #122 (June 1988), p. 19. The Harvey Awards were initially sponsored by Fantagraphics, the Texas-based retailer Lone Star Comics, and the Eastern Region Comic Book Retailers Association (ERCBRA). Fantagraphics established the relationship with Harvey Kurtzman, designed the ballots, and compiled a mailing list of more than 1,000 comics professionals. Employees at Lone Star Comics were in charge of tabulating the ballots. The nominations for the first Harvey Awards were announced in May 1988, and the awards were presented at the Chicago Comicon in July 1988.Drevets, Tricia. "From Archie to Space Ghost," Chicago Tribune (01 July 1988), p. 15. The Dallas Fantasy Fair hosted the awards from 1989 until the Fair's demise in 1996. The 1993 Awards presentation took place shortly after Kurtzman's death; weekend events at the convention were geared toward raising money to keep the awards going.Price, Michael H. "Harvey Kurtzman, Founder Of 'Mad', Remembered As A Comic-industry Giant," Ft. Worth Star-Telegram (March 06, 1993). Because the Dallas Fantasy Fair was cancelled at the last minute in July 1996,"People Watch," Fort Worth Star-Telegram (July 26, 1996), p. 7. the awards banquet/presentation was also cancelled. The awards were later mailed out to the recipients.Dean, Michael. "Newswatch: 2002 Harvey Awards: Motivations and Mathematics," The Comics Journal #244 (June 2002), pp. 16–21. WonderCon hosted the awards from 1997–1999.George, Michael; George, Renee (January 24, 2003). "2003 Harvey Awards Banquet Cancelled, Awards Unaffected. CBR.com. The 2000–2002 awards were presented at the Pittsburgh Comicon,Mervis, Scott ((April 27, 2001). "Heroic comeback," Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. p. 22. with Evan Dorkin serving as master of ceremonies. Jeff Smith was the keynote speaker of the 2000 awards. Frank Miller gave the keynote speech at the 2001 award ceremony, in which he vilified the comic book speculating industry, in particular ''Wizard'' magazine. He ended his speech by tearing up a copy of Wizard.Silvie, Matt. "Wizard Ripped as Pittsburgh Comicon Gains Prominence," The Comics Journal #234 (June 2001), pp. 16-17.Brady, Matt (Sept. 27, 2008). "Baltimore Comic Con '08: 2008 Harvey Awards Announced". Newsarama. Tony Millionaire gave the keynote speech at the 2002 awards ceremony. In 2003, due to a cancellation by scheduled keynote speaker Neil Gaiman, funding shortages forced the cancellation of that year's ceremony and banquet (which had been scheduled for the Pittsburgh Comicon). The award winners were announced at the convention. In 2004 and 2005, the presentation was held at the Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art MoCCA Festival in New York City.HarveyAwards.org: "Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art Announces 2004 Harveys Nominees" Press release (May 13, 2005): "18th Annual Harvey Awards Winners to Be Announced in June 11 Ceremony in NYC" In 2006"2006 Harvey Award Nominees Announced". CBR.com (June 1, 2006). the awards' presentation was moved to Baltimore Comic-Con,Greenberger, Robert July 5, 2011. "Here are your 2011 Harvey Award nominees". ComicMix. where it was subsequently held annually through 2016.Draper Carlson, Johanna. "Harvey Awards Leaving Baltimore, New Home Not Disclosed" Comics Worth Reading (October 14, 2016). Beginning on October 7, 2017, the Harvey Award ceremony was moved to the New York Comic Con. The first year, only a small reception honoring the legacy of Harvey Kurtzman was held, and no awards were given.Arrant, Chris (August 2, 2017). "HARVEY AWARDS Reboots, Skips 2017, Moves to NEW YORK COMIC CON". August 2, 2017 In 2018, the 30th anniversary of the awards was celebrated with a full ceremony held during the convention.Swapna, Krishna (August 2, 2017). "The Harvey Awards are Moving to New York Comic Con". SyFy. In 2018, the Harvey Awards were revised to six new categories for the main awards and three possible Special Awards. The main award nominations go to works instead of individuals. The nomination process was also revamped to be done by a selection committee instead of an open vote. Final selection for the main awards was still done by an open vote by industry professionals. Categories The Harvey Awards are awarded in the following categories: Current Awards As of 2018, awards are presented in six main categories: *Book of the Year *Digital Book of the Year *Best Children's or Young Adult Book *Best Adaption From a Comic *Best Manga Title *Best European Book Special Awards chosen by the Harvey Awards Executive Committee: *Harvey Kurtzman Award for Humor *Harvey Hall of Fame Award *International Spotlight Award Previous Awards *Best Writer *Best Artist or Penciller *Best Cartoonist (Writer/Artist) *Best Inker *Best Letterer *Best Colorist *Best Cover Artist *Best New Series *Best Continuing or Limited Series *Best Single Issue or Story *Best Graphic Album (discontinued after 1990) *Best Graphic Album of Original Work *Best Graphic Album of Previously Published Work *Best Anthology *Best Syndicated Strip or Panel *Best Biographical, Historical, or Journalistic Presentation *Best American Edition of Foreign Material *Best Domestic Reprint Project *Best New Talent *Best Online Comics Work *Special Award for Humor *Special Award for Excellence in Production/Presentation *The Hero Initiative Lifetime Achievement Award *The Jack Kirby Hall of Fame Winners See also *Alley Award *Bill Finger Award *Eagle Award *Eisner Award *Inkpot Award *Kirby Award *National Comics Award *Russ Manning Award *Shazam Award References External links * Later archive from March 21, 2017. *Harvey Kurtzman Awards 1988-2007, Comic Book Awards Almanac. Archived from the original on March 12, 2018. Category:Comics awards Category:Harvey Kurtzman Category:Awards established in 1988 Category:1988 establishments in the United States